


Rite of Frost

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [36]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beheading, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Guro, Hanging, Impalement, Inanimate Transformation, Incest, Shattering - Freeform, Snuff, Stabbing, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Fjorm carries out the Rite of Frost. To fuel it, she uses the lives of Emmeryn, Ophelia, Kana, Ishtar and LaegjarnEmmeryn gets hangedOphelia uses her ice magic on herself, then gets beheadedKana gets raped by Corrin, then ripped apartIsthar gets impaledLaegjarn is turned into a statue, then is shattered
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Rite of Frost

Just as Fjorm had expected, Laegjarn’s group didn’t stand a chance. Now, the survivors had been rounded up, and the Nifl princess walked along the line, deep in thoughts. “What qualities am I looking for? Is it royal blood?” She wondered silently, while stopping in front of Laegjarn after getting to the end of the line.

“Hello, Princess Fjorm. It's come to this, I see. Go ahead. Kill me. My fate is in your hands. Do whatever you must. I am shamed in defeat. My fate is in your hands. Do whatever you must.” Laegjarn’s fiery voice seemed resigned as she said that. The princess knew nothing of mercy on the battlefield. Even if she herself tried to be kind to the people she governed, her father had always been saying that the enemies had to be destroyed. She expected nothing less from her opponents.  
“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll take your life soon enough. But it won’t be just that… I need more sacrifices to be able to defeat Surtr.” Fjorm answered, and Laegjarn laughed in sad understanding.  
“You? Defeat my father? You will fail... My father is flame itself. Everything will burn. Until nothing remains.”  
“We shall see about that…” She turned around to look at the other prisoners. “Now then, you all have seen the atrocities Surtr’s responsible for. I believe my sister had shown me they way to defeating him… But to achieve that, I need power. Power coming from sacrificing people with powerful blood. I have to ask… Would any of you be willing to give your life up to help me with that?” Her voice bounced from the walls of the temple, reaching even the people further away from her. For a moment, it seemed that no one would react. Then, a regal-looking blonde woman, wearing a halo-like crown on her head, slowly stood up.

“I am Emmeryn of House Ylisse. The blood of the first exalt flows strong in me. If it’s to free all these worlds from the war caused by Surtr... I shall give my life up in a selfless act.” Walking slowly along the line of people, she stopped in front of Fjorm, who sized her up. Even if she knew nothing about the woman, she seemed trustworthy. “Thank you…” Fjorm told the woman quietly while looking if Emmeryn encouraged any more volunteers.

Ophelia watched the blonde woman with her eyes wide open. Her hair was the same color as her father’s… And the brand on the woman’s forehead, it was similar to the one on her hand. Her father told her that the brand was proof of their lineage. Was this woman related to her? And her words… She spoke of the blood of the exalt - her father also did when explaining her Brand to her. Even if Odin told her that her blood didn’t grant her any special powers, if she was confident enough that this blood was worthy… “Yes! I, Ophelia Dusk, am also of this earth-shatteringly powerful bloodline!” She called out in excitement, before realizing where she was. Looking around, it seemed that everyone had heard her outburst - including Fjorm. The Princess of Ice walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her.  
“Is what you just said true?” Sparks lit up in Ophelia’s eyes at the question. She would never deny the power she knew her blood meant - even if it meant giving up her life. With a theatrical gesture, she shoot up to her legs, her hand stretched out as she laughed maniacally. “The chosen heroine would never lie! If fate has brought me here to assist you in slaying the foul demon of flame, then I shall assist you!”  
As the woman’s voice sounded out, suddenly another girl - one that was kneeling right beside Ophelia - also stood up, her pointed ears sticking out and her hands closed together. “Big sis Ophelia! Don’t go! Please, don’t leave me!”  
Ophelia looked down at Kana, patting her on the head while giving her a bright smile. “Don’t worry, o heiress of dragons. My spirit shall stay with you even after I’m gone.” Lifting her gaze towards Fjorm, who was eyeing the younger girl curiously, she knew she had to protect her. “Kana’s not of the exalted blood. It’s just what she calls me…” Ophelia’s voice trailed off, unsure what to say next. However, it seemed that Fjorm was convinced by that. Glad that her friend would live, Ophelia walked off to where Emmeryn was standing. As she stopped there, both of them exchanged curious looks. Even if the two had never met before, she still felt some kinship with the older woman.

As Fjorm was standing over Kana, she heard footsteps from behind her. Turning around, she saw Corrin getting to her. However, the woman ignored her, looking directly at the white-haired girl. Fjorm noticed that it was just the color Corrin’s hair was… Corrin knelt in front of the girl, placing her hands on the other’s shoulders while looking deep into the young girl’s grey eyes. They were the same as her son’s… And her outfit, her hair and just about everything looked almost the same as well - except for the gender. If there were alternate versions of her that were the other gender, it only made sense that it was the case for her child, too. And the name was the same, too - she had also named her son Kana. Getting up, she turned to look at Fjorm, unsure, what to say. “She… she’s a Nohrian royal like me.” Kana didn’t understand what was happening at first - how could this unknown woman know such a thing? But as she heard Fjorm thank the woman, calling her Corrin as she did, she understood what was happening. “Mama? Why?” Corrin already had her back turned towards her. Tears flashed in her eyes as she turned her gaze back to Fjorm, who couldn’t help but pity the girl a bit. “Go join your friend, okay?” Fjorm told her quietly. Sniffling, Kana ran over to Ophelia’s side, grabbing the girl’s arm and clinging to her side.

Fjorm spun around in place, the white feathers of her outfit shimmering as she did so. Taking another look at the group, she wondered if anyone else would come forward. As that didn’t happen, she stopped to think, what to do next. Would these three and Laegjarn be enough? It might be best to have one sacrifice extra - better to have too much energy for the rite than to have it fail. Who should be the final sacrifice, then? Looking at the group again, she remembered that one woman gave her a lot of trouble during the fight. She walked to the thunder mage, whose hair was tied up in a purplish ponytail, and Ishtar looked up at her with defiance on her face.  
“Oh? Have you taken a fancy to me?” Her attitude didn’t change as she stared back into Fjorm’s stern, cold expression. “I once fought in a similar fight. Back then, I didn’t give in - I won’t now, either. If you want me to act as the sacrifice to your frozen god, you will have to drag me there by force.” With each word, Ishtar only reinforced Fjorm’s belief that she’d make the perfect sacrifice. Strong both magically and mentally - just what the Nifl woman needed. Looking at her subordinates, they understood what she wanted from them. “Bring Laegjarn with you, as well.” She told them, before gesturing towards the three woman at the end of the line to follow her.  
As she walked deeper into the temple, towards the ritual chamber, she could hear Ishtar struggling with the heroes who tried to bring her there. The other women seemed to go without many issues, and soon the six of them - and a bunch of her heroes, too - stopped directly in front of the magical door, which again reacted to her presence. A glowing line crawled up the middle, before they opened, the ritual chamber shown to all. 

The pattern of a snowflake in the center drew everyone’s attention as Fjorm rushed over to it. Her white cloak flapped behind her as she ran, dissolving into white-and-blue snowflakes along with the rest of her clothes. As the daughter of ice, the cold was not an issue for her, and nudity was necessary to use her powers to their full extent. Particles of ice began to form in various spots over her body as she dropped to one knee in the middle of the blue mirage, her hands glowing with the same blue of Nifl’s magic. “Nifl, god of ice, hear me... It is your child, Fjorm, who bows in prayer…” Torches of frozen ice lit up all around the room in response to the princess’s words, illuminating the place with a cold glow. The blonde woman rose, pointing her lance towards Laegjarn. The daughter of Surtr had stopped at the entrance, sensing the hostility in the air that was directed towards her blood. The demanding look on Fjorm’s face told her that she had to go in, so Muspell’s general slowly did. With each step she took, another crack appeared in her armor - pieces of it falling off each time her feet touched the ground. As she reached Fjorm, all that remained was her transparent purple bodysuit she wore underneath her armor. Her huge breasts only swelled bigger in the cold air as she stopped, bouncing with nothing to keep them in place. Taking a step to the side, Fjorm gestured for her to take her place in the middle of the glowing snowflake on the ground. With just the slightest touch of Leiptr, Fjorm caused her bodysuit to turn into a coat of ice as Laegjarn assumed that position. Except that the moment she did, the ice began to melt into her skin. Her fingers quickly stopped responding, her curved blade Niu sliding away from her fingers and falling to the ground.

Within a few moments, her dark skin had been merged with the icy covering. Laegjarn flinched in pain as the Muspell flames in her flesh connected with the very opposite of Nifl’s flames, but she managed to stay calm despite that. However, that didn’t stop there. Once her skin had been fully absorbed by the ice, it continued deeper into her body. Converging from all directions, Laegjarn’s entire body was filled with pain as each of her cells was taken away from her, one by one. Even worse, she could still feel the parts that were already turned to ice. The constant pain of her own body now trying to fight back against the ice that now made up most of it was really taxing on her strength, and eventually even her strength was not enough to keep quiet, the woman letting out a quiet cry of pain. Fjorm seemed only to be waiting for that, smacking her in the face with her lance. Ice began to spread from the point of impact. Within a few more moments, Laegjarn was nothing more than a naked, life-sized, icy-blue statue. She was still fully aware of everything that was happening around her, even if her body was no longer her own. The struggle between fire and ice continued within each of her cells, filling each passing second with increasing pain.

“As the vessel, I bring you a daughter of Muspell… As an offering, I bring lives of royal blood…” Fjorm’s voice sounded out again as the woman knelt in front of the statue. The torches flickered with each word she said, as if they were responding to her. 

Turning towards the volunteers, she wondered which of the four royals should become the first offering. Her hesitation became obvious enough, that Emmeryn decided it was time to help the woman again. Shedding her golden-green attire as she walked, she remained only in a form-fitting white dress that hugged her wide hips tight. Her bare feet touched the ice-covered floor as she walked, a shiver going through her body as her sole connected with it. Reaching Fjorm, Emmeryn smiled at her gently. “I see how hard this is for you. Please, begin with me… and my death.”  
Grateful that she didn’t have to choose, Fjorm answered with a smile of her own - and gestured towards the spot she wanted Emmeryn to take. The blonde woman understood immediately, taking off towards it. While walking, she could feel her dress dissolving into snow that fell off. Her hips were swaying enticingly for these few steps, her breasts rolling free from the cloth that bound them down. Naked as the day she was born, Emmeryn turned to face Fjorm again - and saw her in the middle of casting some spell. In a moment, the spell was finished, and a spark of blue jumped from Fjorm towards her. Instead of hitting her body, it crashed into the pointy end of the snowflake on the ground, sending ripples of energy through the ground around it.

Suddenly, the ground around her rose, taking her above the normal level. The elevation stopped after a moment, but an icy strutture continued to form behind her. Two icy poles on both sides were connected with another cross ledge just above her head. In the middle of it, a single icy thread sprung and stretched down. Emmeryn still didn’t know what was happening as it wrapped around her neck with a strong squeeze, freezing solid once it made a full loop around it. Only when the ice platform beneath her feet began to crack, with sharps shards cutting into the soles of her feet, the exalt understood, how Fjorm intended to kill her. Even if she wanted to give her life up like this, knowing it would serve a good purpose, the knowledge still frightened her. She tried to hold on to the slippery icy poles as the rest of the ice beneath her caved in, her body losing the support it had and falling. Her hands slid on the slippery blue poles, unable to grab onto them, and the blonde woman was hanged in the air, kept above ground by the ice holding her neck.

All of her weight rested on her neck now, with it closing shut as the hardened ice strangled her. The air in her lungs - much colder than what she was used to - didn’t last for long, and soon her lungs began hurting. That sensation continued to grow as she tired to stay motionless, until eventually it was too much for Emmeryn to handle. The dignity Emmeryn intended to face her death with was gone, the woman suddenly stretching out both her arms and legs towards the icy poles. Her toes touched the cold surface, sliding against it without finding any solid ground. Her hands failed to do it again, telling the exalt that this would not work. Instead, she now stretched herself vertically. She kicked down strongly with her long legs, trying to reach the ground. All that achieved was cutting her feet again, with deep, bleeding wounds opening in them. Her blood started to trickle down them, falling off her toes and onto the tip of the snowflake on the ground. The kicks shattered what still remained of the platform she was standing on. With it smashed, she was unable to find any solid ground that would support her. She kicked a few more times, looking down past her breasts with fully-erect nipples and onto the ground beneath her. As she saw that the ground was too far beneath her, a strong jerk went through her body as her psyche received a strong hit.

She really was dying here… Even if this was her choice, as it was happening, accepting it was so hard! Her eyes went upwards towards the icy loop that was keeping her in place. She reached with her hands, hands weakened by the asphyxiation, and grabbed onto it. She tried to scratch away at it, but her fingers just slipped off fruitlessly - Fjorm’s magic was keeping the ice together, leaving Emmeryn no chance to get it off. Seeing that this too was futile, Emmeryn was able to fully accept her fate - one that she signed up for herself. Her hands dropped to her sides as she tried to calm herself down, even as stabs of pain shook her entire body. Maybe she’d be able to preserve at least some dignity in death? It seemed that they would all die naked, and their killer was naked too, so that at least was no disgrace. Pressing her feet together, she straightened her body up in an effort to show an image of tranquility. The loss of control in her bladder, leading to piss streaming down her legs and freezing halfway over them, was one sign that she’d fail to do even that. Her body breaking down into convulsions while her face turned red was another one, Emmeryn losing any control over it in her final moments. The locks of curled hair on both sides of her face swung around as her body jumped up and down, her legs and arms twisting as well. 

With the last reserves of her strength, Emmeryn took a look towards the other heroes who were waiting for their turn. She saw that the blonde mage had a worried expression. As clouded as her mind was now, Emmeryn was still able to recall the girl saying she was a relative of hers of some sort. Emmeryn did all she could to give the woman an encouraging smile, maybe even some words of encouragement. All she managed to do was make the corners of her mouth twitch up a bit, and instead of words only wet gurgles came out. Still, the woman seemed to understand what she was trying to do. The determination she saw forming in that woman’s eyes reminded her of her siblings… “Chrom… Lissa…” She hoped her sacrifice her would help to protect them from Surtr… Even if they never knew how she died… She loved them both… So much...  
Her gray eyes rolled back as she thought that, her tongue slipping free from her mouth as no life remained in her. Her face was now a deep purple, her body going still in the noose again - save for a few final twitches of her legs. As her leg did one final twitch, throwing a drop of blood from her sole to the ground, a flash of energy left her corpse and swam through the air towards Laegjarn’s statue. The Muspell woman was fully able to feel the energy filling her up, magnifying the pain that each part of her body was feeling. Fjorm watched that, confirming that Emmeryn’s hanging led to the outcome she desired, then returned her attention to the remaining heroines. And she did just in time. Ophelia, seeing her relative die on the noose, began to move towards her. 

As the blonde walked and her clothes dispersed into snow, she briefly wondered if this nudity was becoming of the fair maiden she was. But what were clothes other than restraints placed on her by the lesser men? Her dark mage outfit was already revealing as it was, so losing it was only a little step. As she walked, she still carried her tome with her. Even if she didn’t know the details of Fjorm’s magic, she was able to deduce, what the woman expected from her. Taking a stand on another of the ground snowflake’s arms, she opened the tome with one hand, stretching her hands out dramatically. Countless villains fell to the magic within it. Now, it was fated that she would use it to end her own life.  
“Lo and behold, whoever’s watching me! It is me, the chosen heroine herself, the Crimson Ophelia, calling upon the most celestial magic under all the stars! Missiletain… of PURGATORY! Cleanse my body and soul, granting my spirit life as eternal as the stars themselves, leaving my flesh behind in this icy tomb. Witness… My true power!” Screaming out, Ophelia directed her special ice magic towards her body. An excited thrill shook her body as she anticipated the pain that was to come.

Icicles began to form in the air all around her, spiraling around with her in the center. As more and more of them appeared, the first few suddenly struck out at her. She had watched numerous man and monsters be on the receiving end of these, but all of them had at least some amount of protection on their bodies, whereas she’d be hit with her body in the nude. As the first icicles began to cut through her skin, Ophelia shivered a bit, but didn’t break the spell, even as pain caused by the spikes flowed through her body. In fact, she was far from it, moaning quietly as her flat stomach was punctured with numerous wounds. Her exalted blood began to flow from these as the icicles went all the way into her body, slicing through her guts. Similarly, her legs also received the same treatment, with Ophelia having troubles to keep standing as her shapely thighs were stabbed through with the blue spikes. And holding on to her book was using most of her energy. Still, she kept the spell going, preparing her body for another round of fresh pain and pleasure as another group of icicles approached her.

This time, they crashed into her upper body. Her arms were thoroughly stabbed along their entire length. With the muscles in her wrists cut, she was forced to let go of her tome. Her eyes twisted downward, watching as it fell to the ground, her magic broken. That didn’t stop the icicles that were already in motion, and they carried on, spiraling faster and faster, before hitting her chest. Her lower ribs shattered as her magical projectiles hit them with full force, but that pain was nothing compared to what she felt once her tits were perforated. This time, there was no pleasure she had been hoping for, only pure pain spreading through her chosen body. As if that wasn’t painful enough, the icicles slid through the flesh orbs, through her ribs and into her lungs. She began to cough out blood, half-frozen fat and blood trailing down her chest as she tried to draw a full breath. The whizzing and gurgling continued to come from her mouth, but Ophelia was able to suck some air in - just in time for the final two icicles to hit her.

These hit her squarely in her nipples. The twin, over-sensitive buds of pink flesh were split apart as the hard pieces of frozen water slid directly into them. The air she pulled in so desperately was then blown out as the girl screamed out in what she thought was pain. Her breasts bounced with the scream, moving the icicles around in their holes. To Ophelia’s surprise and horror, the stimulation caused her nipples to release milk, which trickled down her tits before freezing into two white stalactites hanging from her chest. The girl shivered at the sensation… And yet, this made her feel weirdly aroused… Even more than the little stabs this started out with… Suddenly, she didn’t mind the pain anymore. Having her nipples torn apart and lactate caused a dampness to appear between her legs, one far wetter than the tingles of arousal at the beginning. Fate had it that her cunt had been spared from Missiletain’s spikes, and with her magic gone now it she knew would stay this way. Her hands were too icicle-filled to use them to relieve herself now, so she just weakly rubbed her thighs together as much as she could. However, the weakness in her limbs was growing stronger with each moment, and she doubted she’d be able to reach the sweet release she was so thirsty for in her final moments.

Her suspicions were right, for suddenly a new kind of pain exploded in her neck. Suddenly, her entire body felt very light and distant. As her head began to slide off of her neck, she understood, what had just happened. Someone must have cut it off. Unable to twist her head to the side, she waited for her head to fall and hit the ground before she was able to see that. Turning around, she was able to see her headless body collapse forward, a new wave of blood flowing from the icicle holes and her neck stump. Behind it, she saw Fjorm. The Nifl royal was holding Laegjarn’s sword in her hand. The crimson blade was now frozen over, but it still kept it sharpness - otherwise, this cut would have hurt her a lot more. She watched as Fjorm stabbed Niu through her chest, her head feeling very hazy. Despite that, she was able to see some light leave her body and fly directly into Laegjarn’s frozen form. “Ah, the fair finger of fate… Let my life be enough to bring Surtr down…” Her eyes rolled towards the back of her head as she thought that, not seeing that her twat was now squirting out orgasmic juices. Fjorm had knelt down beside her corpse a moment before, her fingers digging into Ophelia’s snatch and helping the headless corpse reach a climax. She felt a bit bad about not doing this earlier, but she only understood how aroused Ophelia was after already having cut her head off. Even if the girl couldn’t feel it now, she definitely deserved it after going along with her ritual so eagerly. Her pussy juices froze moments after leaving her snatch, but at this point Fjorm was already back on her feet and looking towards the two living heroines. 

Isthar watched calmly as the two woman before her had died, but the same couldn’t be said for Kana. The young dragon girl was bawling already, the tears freezing midway down her face and forming small icicles, very similar to the ones that killed her cool big sis. Watching Ophelia die was already painful for the small girl, but the knowledge that she was most likely next terrified her even more. That was not the only thing on her mind. What was up with that woman who selected her for this? She smelled exactly like papa, and looked a lot like him… And that blonde lady called her Corrin, too… Why was papa a mama now? Kana couldn’t understand that it was not her father, but another version of Corrin from a different world. Even if she did, that would make no difference for her - her parent was her parent, no matter what they looked like now. Still, she wished the woman would comfort her, at least a little, before she would walk to her death. Seeing Corrin show up behind her and place a hand on her shoulder again made her very happy. “Oh, mama! Rrrgh rawrggh rrh!” Calling out the same roar she did when her father allowed her into his army, Kana saw that Corrin was hit hard by these words, recognizing them - she heard them from her version of Kana. Still, she knew the child had to die - and so, she shoved Kana towards where Fjorm had been waiting. However, while she was doing that, the blonde woman had come closer to them. 

Corrin stared at Fjorm with a questioning look as the woman prepared some magic, sending it into her body once she was done. It felt… pretty nice, even if Fjorm did that without asking, and Corrin wasn’t able to tell, what happened. Her hands were glowing with some blue now, but looked perfectly normal otherwise. She closed her fingers a few times, but everything seemed normal so far.  
“I thought you’d like to kill this one yourself. I enchanted your claws with soul-binding magic, so please use them to kill the girl. Can you do that?” Fjorm asked her with surprising warmth in her voice. Corrin wasn’t sure what to answer to that - was Fjorm thinking she wanted that? Refusing her would be a bad idea… And some part of her grew excited as she thought of agreeing. Eyeing the silver-haired girl again, Corrin tried not to think of her as her alternate daughter while nodding thankfully at Fjorm. Kana just stared at her wide-eyed. Why was her mama agreeing to that?

She received no answer to that as Corrin grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her along towards the snowflake glyph on the ground. “Mama, why are you doing this? Mama?” Corrin wished Kana stopped asking her questions like this while they advanced, their Nohrian armor and clothes slowly dissipating. Normally, getting naked in front of her mama wouldn’t be an issue for Kana… But this time, some real fear began to creep in the back of her throat. The hard look in Corrin’s eyes, so different from the usual look Corrin usually gave her… It terrified her. Once they stopped, she looked up with her tear-filled eyes at Corrin, in a final attempt to convince her not to do it. That had no visible effect on the woman, Corrin forcing pushing her away a bit as she half-transformed. 

Huge silver horns grew out of the sides of her head, her hands turning into claws. This time, the claws were strengthened by Fjorm’s magic, giving them a blue hue and making them even sharper than usual. To test them out, Corrin stabbed them both directly into Kana’s abdomen. The young girl screamed in pain as she felt her skin being cut, a piece of her intestine being ripped out of the cut as Corrin ripped these claws out. Seeing Kana’s tearful face, her blood on her claws, and hearing her soft voice crack as the girl suffered pain beyond what she imagined, pain that Corrin was inflicting on her, all that was enough to make Corrin lose control. With a loud growl, the older girl gave in to her instincts, her long tail flapping wildly behind her back. To mirror it, and to Kana’s horrified reaction, the skin on the front of Corrin’s abdomen suddenly burst forward. The half-transformation proceeded further, granting Corrin’s human form another of the features her dragon possessed - that of a thick, barbed cock. Kana was no longer a relative in Corrin’s turned-feral eyes. All the girl was for her now was a vessel to breed with.

She wasted no time pushing Kana to the ground. Her dragon prick was already erect. Deaf to her cries of “Mama! Please! No!”, Corrin penetrated her alternate daughter’s vagina. Her hymen broke without giving any resistance, so Corrin had to push in deep before she really felt good. The barbs on the sides of her cock sliced through Kana’s cunt walls, adding to the pain the girl was already feeling. The sheer roughness with which Corrin was raping her shocked her. There was nothing of the gentle, loving parent her Corrin was to her. Instead, she was on the receiving end of a feral animal who had surrendered her body to her most basic impulses. With each thrust, her entire body shook. More of her guts were thrown free from the stab wound in her stomach when her abdomen moved, with the pain in her stomach growing stronger every second. Kana could only sob as Corrin’s sharp cock tore through her cervix, slamming into her womb. Her small hands beat against Corrin’s chest, punching the woman across her huge tits weakly.

As the dragon woman reached her womb, she was satisfied with the depth. Instead of trying to go deeper, Corrin increased the pace, but other urges were now speaking to her. Even if her mind was completely taken by the lust, some part of her could barely recall, what was she supposed to do. She had to kill this little girl who was squirming underneath her… She should get started on that. Her little fists were slamming into her tits. She could as well pay the girl back for that. Her tits were pretty small, but as she placed her frozen claws on them, the girl still shivered. With a quick flick of both of her wrists, she sliced them away. Two little fountains of blood erupted from the girl’s chest and splashed up onto hers. For some reason, that only awakened further bloodlust in her. Quickly stabbing her claws into both of Kana’s arms, she ripped them both off as she thrust her dick fully in. Half-screaming, half-roaring, Corrin came, filling Kana’s womb with dragon seed. The stumps of her arms were another source of bleeding that began eating away at Kana’s strength. Surprisingly, Corrin pulling out only made her feel worse. The barbs on her cock latched onto her vaginal walls, ripping some of her vagina out as Corrin withdrew. Having her cunnie not only be penetrated for the first time, but also cut up and then torn out was too much for Kana’s mind to handle - the girl just broke down, screaming madly as she began to shake violently on the cold, icy ground.

Her voice seemed familiar to Corrin as she did that, but it mostly annoyed her. She wanted the girl to quiet down, and to do it as fast as possible. Since there was no chance she’d to that by herself… Corrin just stabbed both of her claws directly into Kana’s neck. The scream was suddenly cut off as she moved her hands to both sides, ripping all of Kana’s neck apart. The icy claws left some ice across the wound, glowing blue as Kana’s head was completely severed from the rest of her body. The magic on the claws caused the essence leaking out from her body to be quickly redirected towards Laegjarn’s statue, as Corrin roared triumphantly, getting up and standing over Kana’s rapidly dying body. She wanted more… More! Turning towards the other heroes, pain suddenly exploded in the back of her head. Just as she was about to pass out, a voice reached her:  
“My apologies, Corrin… But you’re not in control of your body right now.”

Fjorm watched as Corrin collapsed in front of her. She didn’t wish to hurt the woman - this trip had made her into more of a friend to her than anyone else - but she couldn’t risk her ruining the Rite. At least she did her part with Kana…   
Touching Corrin with the blunt end of Leiptr not to freeze her over, Fjorm shoved the unconscious Corrin back towards the entrance, the girl sliding on the icy ground and smearing it with pieces of Kana’s cunt that were wiped off her declining cock. At the entrance, Ishtar was still watching her, the woman moving to the side a bit to let Corrin’s body pass. Then, knowing full well it was her turn now, Ishtar slowly began her walk towards her. Seeing that Fjorm intended to carry out her plan to the fullest, she saw no purpose in delaying it anymore. She had witnessed worse things in her own world… But she agreed that Surtr needed to be stopped, anyways. There was no love or family holding her in this, like it did for her supporting Julius. This would be the punishment for her incompetence in the earlier battle.

The steps of Fjorm’s ritual, so similar to the ones used by the cult of Loptyr, were quite easy for Ishtar to understand. Losing her majestic purple dress to the magical aura that Fjorm had put up there to remove their clothing annoyed her - her naked body was for Julius’s eyes only. She covered herself up as she stood on her end of the snowflake, her massive tits pouring over her arm as she squashed them with it. Her beautiful legs stood firmly in place as she twisted the top of her body, hiding her slit away from Fjorm’s eyes. The Nifl woman didn’t really care for it, but there was no harm in hiding it. Her legs were slightly apart because of that, with enough space for something to fit in between them. Seeing that, Fjorm knew, how to kill the woman. Smiling, she slammed Leiptr into the ground at her feet - sending a wave of energy through the ice towards the thunder goddess. Ishtar watched it, trying not to show the fear that was piling up inside her. She had once thought she wanted this - death was the escape from loving a terrible, wicked man. Her curvy hips shivered a bit, showing that she failed to fully suppress it as the wave reached her. Closing her purple eyes, Ishtar didn’t want to see, what Fjorm had prepared for her.

The cracking of ice under her feet alerted her that her time was almost up. Some shards of ice were thrown onto her feet as her flawless legs felt an icy shaft slide upwards along them. Suddenly, she could feel it pushing into her cunt. It was thicker and harder than when Julius penetrated her, but its coldness and the dryness of her hole led to her not feeling any pleasure because of it. And she’d never be able to feel it again, for her vaginal walls were frozen over after coming into contact with the icy rod, that kept going deeper into her without slowing down. Pushing through her cervix, it reached into her womb, already further in than Julius ever was. With morbid curiosity, Ishtar opened her eyes, and looked down at the bulge showing in her stomach. The icy pole pressed against the back of her womb was protruding through her belly, and with one hand she reached down to feel it through her skin. Another shiver shook her body as she did that, and the moment her fingers touched her stretched skin, the icy pole tore through the walls of her uterus. Ishtar did her best not to scream in pain as the icy pole surged upward in her abdomen, freezing over the parts of her internal organs that it touched. It touched her spine at some point, and the coldness quickly spread through her lower body. Soon, she had no control over her legs, slumping down on the icy pole that was slowly crawling up her body. Her legs began to slide on the ice as she moved down on the pole, her entire body weight pushing her down and making the process quicker.

Soon, the pole passed her midriff and into her upper body, going against the side of one of her lungs. It immediately froze over, making it impossible for her to draw breath with one side of her chest. Letting go of her massive breasts now, she desperately rubbed the few ribs covering it that she could access, trying to heat it up. Her skin there turned a shade of blue, and as the pole made it further up her body, her right breast also turned that same color, freezing over. Whatever energy still remained in her caused her to keep her head straight as the pole pushed into her throat, her tongue hanging limply from her lips as her neck froze over. Because she kept her head straight, instead of coming out of her mouth, the pole pushed through the ceiling of it and deeper into her skull. Her eyes rolled back as a part of her brain was mashed into a paste, and whatever remained of it was frozen over. Smashing against the top of her skull, the pole came free at just the base of her ponytail - causing most of her hair to be torn off as the ponytail was torn off and fell down. Her body twitched on the pole for a few more moments, but as the icy blue spread further through her body, it quickly died down, freezing over.

Ishtar’s soul escaped her body through her ajar lips, and soared back towards Laegjarn. With a fourth soul forced into her body, and five in total rippling around in her once strong form, you could almost see the energy overflowing within it. Grabbing the statue by her huge breasts, Fjorm channeled her own energy into it. “I beg you, hear my prayer. We seek the strength to tame the savage flame. We seek to quench the unquenchable, to kill the undying. Fill this vessel with your power…” Laegjarn’s body began to glow, blue light enveloping the room. Fjorm let go of the statue, and it started shaking. Inside, Laegjarn was suffering immensely. If her vocal chords could still speak, she’d be screaming in pain. The pain she was in before barely deserved to be called it when compared to this. Magical energy was overflowing in each cell of her body, tearing them apart from the inside. Soon, a first crack appeared on the surface of the statue - at one of the breasts Fjorm grabbed her by. More and more cracks continued to surface on her body, as more and more energy poured into it from beyond. Eventually, any vessel had to crumble, unable to contain such power. Even a vessel as strong as the eldest princess of Muspell. With a loud crack, her body shattered into a thousand pieces as a massive icy explosion filled the room.

Fjorm bathed in the icy power that was created through that for a moment, but that was not what she desired. She wasn’t trying to get this power for herself - it was all so that Kiran could claim it. From what she understood, Laegjarn’s death should be enough to tame the power. As the blue smoke disappeared, Fjorm smiled as she saw a crimson gem floating at the level of her chest. Laegjarn’s fiery heart was now frozen over, and the vessel for some of the power this ritual had created. Fjorm was certain it would now be able to contain any energy it received, so she poured the energy her body absorbed back into the gem. Blue and red mixed in the ruby, twirling inside for a moment as Fjorm unloaded everything she had into it. Surprisingly, the energies didn’t mix properly, with the red gathering in one side and the blue in the other. To Fjorm’s horror, a crack appeared on the surface of it - directly through the divide between the two types of energy. However, it remained intact otherwise, and Fjorm breathed a sigh of relief. This was something she could present the summoner with - and if her idea worked, he’d be able to strengthen his weapon with it; enough for him to combat Surtr himself.

Taking a look at the four half-frozen corpses around her, Fjorm decided to leave them there. However, taking another look at Ophelia’s detached head, she decided to take it back with her as some memoire of the girl who was so helpful to her. Emmeryn’s body was now motionless on the noose, but taking it all with her was impossible. Almost nothing remained of Laegjarn now, her body obliterated in the explosion. But the other four… They could remain as the temple’s new fixtures. Smiling, Fjorm grabbed the gem. With it in one hand and Ophelia’s head hanging from the other, the woman left the ritual room, the door closing behind her. It was time for her and the heroes she had under her command to return to Askr. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized she finally had a great gift for Kiran - one that she could use to sway his affections towards her. This time, she was certain she’d be able to win the summoner over. That redhaired bitch Hinoka wouldn’t stand a chance.


End file.
